Like a Sunshine
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Meskipun bukan pria yang populer dan hanyalah seorang siswa biasa tapi dia ceria dan memiliki semangat yang besar. Tapi meskipun aku selalu memperhatikannya, apakah dia juga memperhatikanku?/NH-OneShoot from KENzeira/RnR?


Haaaaaaaaaai readerrss ^_~ ketemu lagi bareng Gyu *JENG JENG* #Reader: … *krikkrikkrikkrikkrik* Yosh, Konichiiwa. Ini persembahan dari my beloved sister buat Gyu.. _Happi Reading _^_^ *kawaii kawaii*

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Like A Sunshine © KENzeira

Warning's : NaruHina, Hinata's POV/OOC (Maybe)/Typo(s)/AU/etc

Rated : K+

_Don't like? Just leaving the story_

* * *

_**A/N: Yooo minna-san ^_~ Saat membaca fanfic, buatlah ruangan/tempat membaca menjadi nyaman dan jaga jarak membaca dari layar HP/PC/dll yaa.. hehehe XD**_

* * *

-ooOOOoo-

Aku merapihkan buku-buku pelajaranku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Waktu belajar sudah berakhir, tapi Kakashi-_sensei_ tak memperbolehkan kelasku pulang, lebih tepatnya kelas 9-B. Ini adalah hari ke tiga aku memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Karena belum ada yang mengajukan menjadi ketua kelas, dengan tegas Kakashi-_sensei_selaku wali kelas tidak memperbolehkan siswa-siswinya pulang sebelum ada yang berani mengajukan menjadi ketua kelas. Maka seperti inilah keadaanku sekarang, duduk manis menunggu orang yang berani mengajukan diri.

Samar-samar aku mendengar teman-teman sekelasku yang saling berbisik, posisi Kakashi-_sensei_ tak berubah, laki-laki berambut putih yang melawan gravitasi itu tetap melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan fokus ke arah siswa-siswinya. Ada rasa kesal dari kedua matanya mengingat sudah sepuluh menit ia berdiri didepan namun masih tak ada yang berani mengajukan diri menjadi ketua kelas.

Tiba-tiba saja Inuzuka Kiba, laki-laki dengan tatto taring dikedua pipinya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sontak aku dan teman-teman sekelasku memandang ke arahnya.

"Oh, jadi kau mau menjadi ketua kelas, Inuzuka?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ terlihat lega, tapi melihat Kiba menggeleng membuat Kakashi-_sensei_ kembali pada ekspresinya yang semula. Kesal. Bosan.

"Tidak, _sensei_, aku ingin mengajukan teman disebelahku. Dia bilang dia bersedia menjadi ketua kelas." Balas Kiba, kini aku melirik ke arah teman yang ada disebelah Kiba. Teman yang sama _hyperaktif_-nya dengan Kiba. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto?

"Apa-apaan kau Kiba! Aku tak bilang seperti itu!" teriak Naruto yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Kiba. Kiba berbicara setengah berbisik pada Naruto yang tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh _sensei_ didepannya.

"Kau ini, sudah diam saja! Kalau seperti ini terus aku tak bisa pulang, aku harus memberi makan anjing kesayanganku!"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Kakashi-_sensei_ menginterupsi. Aku melihat Naruto yang duduk didepan tak jauh dengan tempatku sedang menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku yakin ia tidak gatal, ia hanya bingung.

"Baiklah!" akhirnya Naruto menyetujui usul Kiba. Dan semua orang dikelaspun bersorak kegirangan karena akhirnya mereka bisa pulang. Tapi, Kakashi-_sensei_ mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat kepada siswa-siswinya untuk diam.

"Kalian belum boleh pulang." Kata _sensei_ yang gemar membaca itu membuat 'warga' dikelasnya mendesah kesal. "Naruto, sebagai ketua kelas, kau harus memilih terlebih dahulu wakilnya." Tambah Kakashi-_sensei_.

Aku kembali memfokuskan diri melihat laki-laki berambut kuning itu, mendadak aku memiliki firasat buruk saat pandangan Naruto mengarah padaku. Astaga, jangan sampai Naruto memilihku sebagai wakil ketua kelas!

Dan ternyata dewi keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padaku, ia menunjuk ke arahku dan berkata –

"Hinata, kau akan menjadi wakilku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, teman-teman sekelaspun memandangiku dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang terlihat heran, ada juga yang terlihat kaget. Dan jangan tanya aku orang yang bagaimana, akulah satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa menolak meski aku tak ingin melakukannya.

"_H-hai_!" kataku menerima tawarannya.

o-o-o-o-o

Aku mendesah pelan memandang beberapa lembar kertas dalam buku Tatap Murid, kertas-kertas kosong itulah yang membuatku mendesah. Bagaimana tidak? Aku harus menulis seluruh nama teman-temanku di kelas 9-B di kertas itu. Laki-laki berambut kuning yang jabrik itu seenaknya menyuruhku dengan alasan tulisanku jauh lebih bagus dari tulisannya. Dan aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri yang tak pernah bisa menolak.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku mulai menulis satu persatu nama teman sekelasku. Ada beberapa yang kukenal karena sempat satu kelas dikelas 7 maupun 8. Sisanya aku tidak kenal karena aku bukan orang yang mudah mendapatkan teman. Apalagi Konoha Junior High School memiliki banyak siswa-siswi yang dipisah menjadi tujuh kelas, itupun hanya angkatanku saja, belum lagi para junior yang baru masuk yang katanya bertambah dua kelas menjadi sembilan kelas. Wajar saja, KJHS adalah sekolah menengah pertama yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya dan juga prestasi-prestasinya.

Aku meilirk jam di dinding kamarku, sudah pukul sepuluh malam rupanya. Akhirnya setelah selesai menulis akupun melangkah menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring. Menunggu kedua mataku terpejam karena mengantuk.

.

.

.

"Hinata, si bodoh itu tidak membantumu sama sekali?" tanya Sakura, teman sekelasku saat aku baru saja duduk dikursiku. Sakura terbiasa memanggil Naruto dengan kata 'si bodoh' karena Sakura beranggapan teman kecilnya itu – Naruto – terlihat bodoh.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Lagipula, a-aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Aku meilirk ke arah pintu ketika orang yang baru saja dibicarakan muncul. Naruto muncul dengan wajah abstrak sambil menguap lebar.

Naruto melangkah ke arahku!

"Bagaimana Hinata, kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" tanya Naruto lempeng. Aku yang memang mengagumi Naruto sejak pertama masuk ke KJHS langsung dapat merasakan ada hawa panas yang menjalari kedua pipiku. Pasti pipiku sudah merah!

"Su-sudah," jawabku dengan susah payah.

Bletak!

Aku melihat jelas Sakura mendaratkan jitakannya dikepala teman kecilnya. Naruto meringis memegangi puncak kepalanya.

"Kau ini, benar-benar menyebalkan Naruto! Kau kan ketua kelas, kenapa melimpahkan tugasmu pada Hinata?" cerocos Sakura kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku menjadi ketua kelas bukan karena keinginanku. Lagipula tulisanku sangat jelek." Laki-laki yang memiliki tiga garis tanda lahir pada kedua pipinya itu mencoba memberi alasan. Tapi, bukan Sakura namanya kalau ia tidak tomboy dan galak.

Bletak!

Dan aku melihat untuk yang kedua kalinya, gadis berambut _pink_ itu menjitak Naruto lebih keras membuat laki-laki dengan mata berwarna biru itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Itu bukan alasan, dasar bodoh! Kau pikir Hinata sudi menjadi wakilmu?"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Su-sudah Sakura-chan, t-tidak apa-apa." Aku merasa perdebatan kedua orang didepanku ini mulai panas. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto membuatku _blushing_ saat ia berkata –

"Hinata itu gadis yang baik, ia selalu terlihat tulus membantu teman-temannya." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, laki-laki bermata biru nan indah tersebut melenggang meninggalkan kelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak, Naruto yang tengah berada diambang pintu menoleh sedikit dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Karena aku sering memperhatikannya."

o-o-o-o-o

Aku memandang malu-malu ke arah Naruto yang tengah asyik bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Naruto bukan salah satu siswa populer disekolah seperti Sasuke dan Gaara, Naruto siswa biasa yang memiliki semangat luar biasa. Aku yang selama dua tahun lebih sering melihatnya tahu cukup banyak tentang laki-laki itu. Laki-laki berambut kuning yang selalu terlihat ceria didepan teman-temannya, meski dalam hatinya ia merasa kesepian. Aku tahu, ia sebatang kara. Dia tinggal bersama pamannya yang mencari uang dengan mengandalkan novel-novel yang dikirimnya ke penerbit. Novel yang sering dibaca oleh guruku, Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara Naruto masuk ke sekolah unggulan seperti KJHS ini, ia tak terlihat pandai, tapi ia terlihat selalu bersungguh-sungguh.

Dan aku senang ketika mengetahui akhirnya aku bisa satu kelas dengannya saat ini.

Duk.

Duk.

Duk.

Suara bola yang memantul ke tanah menggema lapangan _indoor_ KJHS, aku melihat Naruto menatap fokus ke arah _ring_ sambil terus memantulkan bolanya. Dan tak lama setelah itu ia melompat hendak melakukan _slam dunk_.

Sraakk.

Dan laki-laki bermata _blue sapphire_ nan indah itu berhasil melakukan _slam dunk_ dengan sempurna. Aku menatap kagum ke arah Naruto yang tengah dibanjiri peluh. Naruto mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan pakaian olahraganya sendiri. Aku terus memandang Naruto, dan tak lama kemudian Naruto balik memandangku. Dan oh! Astaga, dia tersenyum ke arahku membuat kemerahan di pipiku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu, ia sangat terlihat mengagumkan. Nyaris seperti matahari yang menyilaukan.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hinata-_chan_, kau pasti lelah ya? Biar aku saja yang membawa semuanya." Kata Naruto. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Lagipula i-ini sama sekali t-tidak berat." Kataku mencoba mengabaikan rasa lelah yang mulai menjalari tubuhku. Saat ini, aku dan Naruto sedang memindah-mindahkan buku paket yang super tebal ke perpustakaan. Setelah jam pelajaran matematika selesai, buku paket matematika ini harus dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Padahal, siswa-siswi sudah ribut berdesak-desakkan hendak pulang ke rumah. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku harus terlambat pulang karena masih memiliki urusan.

"Aku menyesal," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan buku paket yang dibawanya ketempat asalnya. Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang terlihat murung. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya seperti ini. "Aku menyesal sudah memilihmu menjadi wakil ketua kelas." Sambungnya.

"K-kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku memilih Kiba saja, tapi percuma juga, semuanya sudah terjadi." Kata Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tercenung sejenak, mungkinkah?

"A-apa karena aku lemah dan t-tidak banyak m-membantu?"

Kali ini laki-laki bersurai kuning itu menoleh ke arahku dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, karena dipandang seperti itu, akhirnya aku menunduk.

"Tidak Hinata, bukan itu maksudku. Malah kau selalu membantuku. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kau lelah."

Dan dapat dipastikan, pipiku kembali memerah. Naruto tidak ingin aku lelah? Rasanya menyenangkan jika memikirkan laki-laki disampingku ini mengkhawatirkanku.

"T-tak apa, Naruto-_kun_, a-aku tidak lelah." Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Naruto nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Begitu ya? Baguslah." Katanya, dari nada suaranya, aku tahu keceriaan laki-laki berambut kuning ini muncul kembali. Sadar masih memegang tumpukan buku paket, Naruto membantuku dengan mengambil alih buku-buku dari tanganku, kemudian laki-laki itu menyimpannya ditempat semula.

Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?

o-o-o-o-o

Sudah satu minggu ini aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku bersama Naruto. Laki-laki itu benar-benar memiliki semangat sejati. Nyaris seperti mentari yang selalu aku kagumi. Semangatnya seolah bisa membius siapa saja untuk ikut bersemangat seperti dirinya. Seperti matahari 'kan? Cahayanya tak pernah surut sama halnya dengan semangat Naruto, tak pernah sekalipun.

Dan aku merasa menjadi perempuan yang paling beruntung karena bisa melihat kelebihan pada diri Naruto. Tak sedikit yang menganggap laki-laki bermata biru indah itu bodoh dan ceroboh, tapi dimataku, ia benar-benar mengagumkan. Membuatku ikut bersemangat melihat semangatnya. Membuatku ikut tersenyum melihat senyumnya.

Dan aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Hei, Hinata-_chan_, kenapa melamun?"

"Ah? Eh? Naruto-_kun_? Aku…, aku tidak melamun." Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku yang tanpa sadar dari tadi terus memandang Naruto.

"Benarkah? Hei Hinata, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan." Pinta laki-laki bersurai kuning itu.

"Eh? Bukankah sekarang waktunya istirahat?"

"Aku bukan mau mengambil buku paket," ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, aku memandangnya lagi. "Begini…, umm, aku ingin kau membantuku mencari buku."

"T-tentu saja,"

Mendadak Kiba muncul dari belakang Naruto dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. Laki-laki pecinta anjing itu nyengir memamerkan kedua taringnya yang membuat laki-laki itu disukai banyak wanita, mungkin karena para wanita itu penggemar film Vampire.

"Hinata, Naruto ini suka padamu lho!" celetuk Kiba, aku diam. Bukan karena tidak senang, tentu saja aku senang mendengar penuturan dari Kiba. Tapi, kenapa harus dari Kiba? Dan lagipula memangnya ucapan laki-laki bersurai coklat jabrik itu bisa dipercaya?

"Bohong, Hinata! Jangan didengar maniak anjing yang satu ini!" Naruto mengelak, tapi sepertinya Kiba semakin senang menggoda Naruto. Buktinya, cengiran Kiba semakin melebar.

"Yang bohong itu kau apa aku? Mengaku sajalah, Naruto! Orang bohong itu saat menjelang maut, _Shinigami_ akan memperlambat kematiannya!"

"Ancaman macam apa itu?" Naruto mendelik kesal, dan disini aku hanya menjadi penonton. Tapi –

"Eh? Na-Naruto-_kun_…,"

– Tanganku ditarik oleh Naruto, menjauhi Kiba yang kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Dan akhirnya aku pasrah ditarik menjauh dari laki-laki maniak anjing itu.

Naruto berhenti didepan perpustakaan dan aku juga iku berhenti. Laki-laki pemilik mata _blue sapphire_ itu masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan aku mengekorinya dibelakang. Aku yang berjalan menunduk tak tahu kalau Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan dengan konyolnya hidungku menabrak punggung laki-laki itu.

"K-kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku…," ucapan Naruto menggantung, aku mengangkat wajahku memandang tubuhnya yang membelakangiku. Sedetik kemudian, laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan denganku.

"A-aku apa?" aku mulai penasaran, sebenarnya Naruto itu kenapa? Setelah digoda Kiba tadi, Naruto jadi gugup. Atau jangan-jangan, ucapan Kiba itu benar adanya? Kyaaaa…, aku jadi _blushing_ memikirkan jika memang begitu kebenarannya. Tapi, kalau bukan karena hal itu? Huft…, aku tidak mau memikirkannya!

"Hinata-_chan_…, aku tidak mau…, mati dengan penuh penderitaan."

Ehh? APA? Rasanya aku mau pingsan mendengar penuturan Naruto. Lagipula bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu mempercayai ucapan konyol Kiba? Ehhh…, kalau Naruto tidak mau mati menderita, berarti…

"Aku menyukaimu."

Berarti Naruto memang menyukaiku! Astaga! _Kami-sama_, apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Apakah aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Orang yang aku sukai juga menyukaiku!?

"A-apa?" dan dengan bodohnya, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan.

"Aku tidak mau mati menderita karena berbohong, lebih baik aku jujur saja." Tutur Naruto, mataku tak berkedip menatap mata biru indah itu, dan pipiku sudah pasti merona tingkat akut. "Hinata, selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu baik pada semua orang, dan aku menyukaimu."

Mendadak lantai perpustakaan bergoyang-goyang, bukan karena ada gempa bumi, tapi karena pengelihatanku yang mendadak berantakan saking deg-degannya. Aku benar-benar _nerveous_ tingkat akut. Seseorang, tolong jangan biarkan tubuhku terjatuh!

"Hinata, wajahmu pucat, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku baik-baik saja Naruto, aku pucat karenamu. Sayang, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku kehilangan suaraku! Dan akhirnya –

BRUKKK!

Aku tahu aku pingsan. Bukan karena aku tahu Naruto tidak mau rohnya diperlambat menuju alam sana saat mati, tapi karena aku tahu ternyata Naruto juga menyukaiku. Akhirnya, matahari melihat ke arahku. Matahari dalam genggamanku. Takkan kubiarkan cahayanya padam. Akan aku buat diriku menjadi bulan, bulan yang bercahaya karena sinar yang dipantulkan oleh matahari.

Aku akan menjadi gadis yang penuh semangat, sama halnya dengan Naruto.

Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku pingsan dulu.

**_~ OWARI ~_**

Uwaaaaaa.. pertama dan utama Gyu mau nangis gaje and lebay dulu..my beloved sister bikinin fic yang didedikasikan buat Gyu T.T .. N This is notes from KENzeira

* * *

**_A/N_: _My first fict NarutoxHinata, special for my little brother (Gyuururu-kun), gomen kalau hasilnya mengecewakan. Hanya ini yang bisa Nee-chan hasilkan :( Tapi, bagaimanapun nee-chan berharap semoga Gyu menyukai fict ini. Dan tentu saja para readers juga (kalau ada yang baca :p)_**

* * *

Arigattttou, nee-chan dan Gyu bukan cuman suka fic ini tapi fic ini sudah seperti _my little treasure_. Moga reader&senpai semua uga suka yaaa ^_~.. oh ya untuk sementara Gyu rehat bikin fic dikarenakan sesuatu hal XDa.. Gomenne~ Bagi yang nunggu apdetan dll…

Yap, that's all.. **Bai Bai Readerrs ^_~**


End file.
